Tails: AKA Dad and Convict
by darkness wasted
Summary: Cream was hiding a secret from me. It wasn't until three weeks later that I found out about it. That's not all. G.U.N wants something I won't give up.


After her funeral I thought everything changed. The days never seemed brighter and the nights always seemed longer. It's not fair. I only had a shot time with her. That virus was too much I understand that but I wanted more time. More time to actually hold her and love her.

This was just not right. Why did she have to b the one to leave? She was perfect and yet she was taken away from me!

I made it home just a few hours after the funeral. My yellow and white fur was soaked due to the rain that now was pounding against me. What else could go wrong?

My ears perked up to an oncoming car. I was on the side walk and was splashed with cold and muddy water. The guy kept on going. I growled and looked at myself. My fur was now brown, yellow, and white.

"Great. Anything else you want to throw at me!" I shouted at the grey and black clouds. I was just mad. I couldn't do anything but yell at what I thought was to blame. The heavens.

"You had to take her now! Why didn't you wait! Why!" I shouted again. I felt water running down my face. Whether it was tears or rain I didn't care. I just needed to get this pain off my chest. But I knew that deep down. It will never leave me.

I would have to wake up every morning and see the others. She not being part of the group any longer is going to destroy me.

"You couldn't give me a few more years! Was that so much to ask! Was it!" I shouted again. My two tails twitching with anger and my ears were doing the same.

I don't think my age of being twenty-one would even stop me from throwing the biggest fit oh the planet. So what! She was taken from me so I have every right to be mad!

I looked away from the clouds and walked up to the doorstep of our………..my home. I unlocked the white door and walked in. This place looked the same: television, sofa, kitchen, bedrooms upstairs. Everything was here…….except for her.

I sighed and went upstairs to take a shower. After that I would go to bed and maybe get some sleep. Sleeping alone was another thing to get used to also. I sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom.

The minute I finished my shower the phone from our……my room rang. This is going to get some getting used to. I was longer a _we._ It was just _me _now. I walked into the room with a towel wrapped around my wait and my fur still dripping. I picked up the phone from the dark room and answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said in a low and depressing voice. I didn't care who it was. I was messed up.

"_Is this Miles Prowers?"_

"Yes it is. Who is this?' I was now curios. The voice was female but no where near familiar. The only girls who called here were Amy and Cosmo. I would say Cream but……..

"_We have been trying to contact you for the past three weeks sir."_

"I've been………busy."

"_Understandable. I'm here with some good news sir. News that I am sure will lifet your spirts after your loss."_

My eyes widened and then closed mostly all the way. Nothing is going to make me happy. Only possible way was if she was alive and well. Standing next to me. What this woman had to offer me was not going to make me happy in anyway.

"_Sir?"_

"I'm here. What is it you want?" I asked in a harsh tone. I was exhausted and I didn't feel like spending hours on the phone.

"_Will you please come to Faith Hospital as soon as you can?"_

I was shocked by the question. The hospital? No! That was where I lost her! I would never step foot in that place! Even if I was dying myself! No!

"_It's very important and life changing sir." _

Life changing? What?

"Fine. I'll be there in about a half hour. Is that ok?' I asked in a harsh and tired voice. My voice deepened and to my friends it was a bit freaky. I guess having twin tails didn't make me enough of a freak huh?

"_Thank you. You won't be sorry. He's been waiting a long time for you."_

"Wait what?" The line went dead. I placed the phone back where it was and frowned. What had she meant? I raced out of the house full clothed and flew to the hospital. I didn't care about the rain or freezing cold. That didn't matter. I wanted to know who this person was and why they were waiting for me.

I reached the hospital and slowed to a dead stop. I looked at the double doors and saw that they glowed with the extremely dark sky. I sighed and went through the two sliding doors. I walked to the front desk as was about to speak to the lady when I felt someone walk past me. I looked over for a split second and could've sworn I saw a two long ears trail past me. I held my breath for a few seconds and truned fully around. Who ever it was was gone.

"Sir? Sir may I help you?" I heard the lady ask me. I turned and looked at her for a good minute or so before a felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and was met with a pair of silver eyes. I looked closer and saw that she was a fox like me, only with grey fur and one tail. Also long flowing hair that reached her waist. I had to admit she was cu……..NO! No my heart and life belongs to _her_. I shuck my head and gave her a weak smile.

"Come with me mister Prowers." She smiled. She turned gracefully away and I followed without thinking about her. It felt wrong to do so. I gave my heart away to one person and now it's buried with them. Good.

She lead me through another pair of double doors and we walked into a room. It was white and it looked to be the same one _she_ died in. The same room I saw my life end. I sighed and looked over at the fox. She was bending over a crib? Oh. My. God.

"Congratulations sir. You're the father of a baby boy." She smiled as she came up to me with a blue blanket. My eyes widened and my hands were shaking. My fur was still wet and the droplets were falling to the floor thanks to my shaking. She handed the ball of fur to me. I held it tight and looked at it.

He had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. He could be no more then a few weeks old. He couldn't be mine.

"There must be some mistake." I said I was about to hand him back over to her. I looked up and she was gone. Whoa. Sonic wasn't even that fast. I looked around and then back to him. I uncovered him for a second and saw that he had my two tails. He was mine. But Cream………what?

"How…..how can this be?" I said as I covered him back up. My hands and arms were shaking. Nothing made sense anymore.


End file.
